No World For Tomorrow
by Niu
Summary: Ele viu seu mundo desabar ao perceber que tudo o que acreditava havia sido uma mentira. Não tinha alternativa a não ser se aliar aos seus inimigos após ter sido capturado para conseguir sua vingança, recebendo muito mais do que um dia esperara receber 1x2
1. 1

**No World For Tomorrow - Prólogo. **

**_-_**

**_Bem... a ideia original dessa fic é da Blanxe, mas sabe, ela não quis escrever e como eu me amarrei no enredo, ela o cedeu pra mim :D boazinha ela ne? -abraça Blanxe- pois é... então, eu fiquei de fazer uma homenagem pra ela senão ela ameaçou que ia chamar a advogada pra dizer que eu roubeeei o enredo dela A-A... BLANXE, a fic é sua! Eu só peguei pra escrever! -rindo- Mas se vc quiser pegar de volta, eu sinto mt :D perdeeeeu! _**

_Beta: Cristal Samejima_

* * *

_'There's no world for tomorrow if we wait for today.'_

* * *

Sequer olhou para trás, engolindo todo o pesar que sentia enquanto se desviava habilmente dos tiros desferidos em sua direção. A amargura que lhe tomava o peito estava sendo sumamente ignorada, afinal não havia tempo para sentir absolutamente nada; ela estava em sua cola e o máximo que poderia fazer era lutar para que não ser atingido. Mas ela não estava sozinha, o que ele só percebeu concretamente após ser atingido na asa esquerda do caça, fazendo-o perder o controle momentaneamente. Lutou para se manter no ar, sem saber ao certo o que fazer; não tinha para onde ir ou o que fazer, afinal seu próprio povo o estava caçando. 

Era como se fosse um pesadelo, algo que jamais imaginou que aconteceria consigo. As imagens ainda eram vívidas em sua mente, como se aquela cena insistisse em permanecer grudada em seus olhos, por mais que tentasse afastá-la. E aquilo fazia com que um ódio descomunal queimasse por seu corpo, enquanto sua respiração se tornava mais pesada e seus olhos se estreitavam. Aquele maldito não sairia impune! Mesmo que tivesse de passar a vida se escondendo para que um dia pudesse se vingar, não hesitaria em fazê-lo. E não o faria apenas por si, mas por seus pais e por todos que haviam acreditado naquele miserável. Devia-lhes tal vingança.

Ainda podia ouvir-lhe a voz ordenando a um soldado qualquer sua execução. Heero simplesmente não pôde suportar ver o homem que seus pais haviam confiado a vida toda ordenar, simplesmente, que ele fosse morto para que não houvesse empecilhos para que se tornasse imperador de fato. Era como se tudo o que havia vivido até aquele momento fosse uma farsa.

Mas afastou tais pensamentos enquanto ouvia o barulho dos controles do caça apitarem descoordenadamente, fazendo-o ter certeza de que não conseguiria mantê-lo no ar por muito tempo. Com um grande solavanco, tentou guiar-se para o pântano que estava abaixo de si, evitando colidir com algo que fizesse seu caça explodir. Bateu forte a cabeça de contra os controles quando o pouso forçado se fez, mas não deixou que a súbita tonteira o tomasse, tentando pelo menos abrir o cockpick, porém não tendo força o suficiente para afastar a vidro emperrado. Soube, então, que estava perdido quando a escuridão o tragou sem que tivesse mais como evitar.

-

O alarme soou, fazendo com que toda a base ficasse instantaneamente em alerta. Podia-se ver, pelo radar, que um dos caças Ulronianos havia invadido o espaço aéreo da base e estava sendo perseguido por outros dois, além de ter um outro próximo demais. Os tiros desferidos pelo caça mais próximo eram desviados pelo perseguido com uma habilidade incomum, fazendo com que o líder da tropa humana franzisse o cenho em admiração.

- Esse piloto é bom. – Ele comentou, respeitosamente.

- Por que será? Talvez seja porque ele é _alien_, quem sabe? – Ironizou um dos membros da equipe, de nome Wufei Chang, com a expressão desdenhosa.

Mas foi solenemente ignorando quando, de súbito, o líder ficou de pé, olhando objetivamente para o radar e percebendo a vantagem que aquela situação poderia lhe trazer.

- Vamos interceptá-lo. – Disse, firmemente. – Quero todos da equipe no salão principal em três minutos. A situação é 'emergência'.

Não esperou para ouvir qualquer resposta, deixando a sala de controle em poucos segundos. Não perderia a oportunidade de capturar um Ulroniano e deixar os cientistas da base estudarem-no de perto. Eles poderiam verificar as suposições sobre aquele povo, permitindo que os pontos fracos e os fortes fossem mais bem conhecidos e desse modo terem mais sorte num futuro ataque.

- Ele ficou louco! Maxwell finalmente perdeu a cabeça! – Ouviu Wufei vociferar, irado, ainda na sala de controle.

Sorriu. Não se importava com os insultos de Wufei quanto a sua capacidade, afinal sabia-se bom o suficiente para liderar as tropas humanas. Havia estudado a vida inteira para isso e, mesmo com sua pouca idade, tinha consciência de que daria conta do que lhe fora designado.

Sabia que Lady Une repassaria suas ordens por toda a base; ela confiava em si o suficiente para não contestá-lo e entender suas decisões. Une, ou Lady como todos gostavam de se referir a ela, havia sido a cientista que planejara aquela imensa base subterrânea, onde a maioria dos humanos sobreviventes habitava, sendo considerada praticamente a Comandante do lugar além de ter vasta experiência no campo militar. Admirava-a consideravelmente e lhe seria eternamente grato por tê-lo designado para seu posto atual.

Dentro do prazo de três minutos, seus soldados estavam no salão como o esperado, aguardando por suas ordens.

- E então, Duo? O que está acontecendo? – Um de seus soldados, Quatre Winner, perguntou, visivelmente preocupado pelo soar do alarme e pela reunião emergencial no salão principal.

- Vamos interceptar um caça Ulroniano que invadiu nosso espaço aéreo e está sendo perseguido por mais três também Ulronianos. Quero você, Barton, Fillmore, Deburgh e Claston prontos para partir e o resto em posição de alerta para qualquer emergência. – Declarou, vendo os soldados assentirem e baterem continência.

- Eu vou ficar? – Wufei perguntou, indignado.

- Sim. – O líder respondeu, sem qualquer expressão em seu rosto.

- Maxwell, você não tem o direito! – O soldado voltou a se posicionar, aparentando estar ainda mais irritado.

- Oh, mas eu tenho. Você se esqueceu de quem dá as ordens por aqui sou eu? – Duo retrucou, sorrindo maliciosamente.

E aquilo pareceu atingir a ira de Wufei, fazendo o soldado aproximar-se de seu superior e o encarar duramente nos olhos.

- Você vive num mundo fantasioso, Maxwell. Vai arriscar nossas vidas por uma causa infundada! – O jovem discutiu, fazendo com que Duo estreitasse os olhos, começando realmente se irritar.

- É? Mas não está em sua posição questionar uma ordem minha. – O líder respondeu, ainda tentando manter a voz impassível.

- Como você pode saber o que é melhor para uma base inteira? Você é apenas um... – Wufei calou-se antes de concluir a frase, arrependendo-se imediatamente de tê-la começado ao ver a raiva faiscar nos olhos violetas de seu superior.

- Um ninguém? É, talvez você esteja certo. Mas com certeza, o ninguém aqui é _muito_ melhor que você, afinal de contas foi o ninguém que conseguiu o posto de líder dessa tropa. – Duo constatou, sinalizando para que os soldados escolhidos o seguissem, mas estancou antes de prosseguir seu caminho. – E se você não gostou, o problema é seu.

Voltou a caminhar, seguindo para o hangar com os cinco soldados em seu encalço. Estava com raiva por ter sido praticamente humilhado por Wufei na frente de seus subordinados, mas não poderia demonstrar o quanto aquilo o atingira.

-

Duo percebeu que os caças Ulronianos haviam parado de perseguir o fugitivo assim que sua tropa se fez presente, logo após terem atingido a asa deste. Ainda não conseguia entender como os Ulronianos eram capazes de tentar destruir um de seus próprios, mas julgou haver alguma boa razão. E só esperava que tal razão trouxesse vantagem para si.

- Trowa, lidere o combate. Eu vou atrás do caça atingido. – Ordenou pelo comunicador, vendo o belo homem de olhos verdes assentir, porém franzir o cenho.

- Cuidado, pode ser uma armadilha. – Trowa advertiu, vendo seu líder sorrir.

- Não se preocupe, eu tomarei. – Duo declarou, fechando a comunicação e seguindo atrás de seu objetivo.

Seguiu o caça danificado, vendo-o pousar forçadamente em uma região pantanosa, abrindo uma enorme clareira com o rastro do pouso. Não demorou a que pousasse em seu encalço, no início da clareira anteriormente aberta, e saísse do próprio caça. Empunhou sua arma, tentando engolir o temor que ameaçava tomá-lo, mas ao mesmo tempo curioso para ver aquele ser de perto. Nunca havia visto um Ulroniano além das fotos que havia na base e, na verdade, não os achara assim tão diferentes dos humanos. O pântano em si não ajudava muito para que afastasse aquele medo de si, dando um clima ainda mais sinistro para sua exploração com seu jogo de sombras e barulhos inconstantes.

Caminhou até o caça alienígena e olhou para seu interior pelo vidro, que aparentava estar emperrado. O Ulroniano parecia desmaiado ou até mesmo morto. Observou-o detalhadamente, percebendo a pele mais clara que a sua, mas estranhamente um pouco mais... brilhante. Os cabelos escuros caiam, numa franja, por sua testa e o Ulroniano parecia exageradamente pálido. Talvez estivesse realmente morto... Mas queria ter certeza, por isso empurrou o vidro do cockpit com força, vendo-o se abrir num estalo. Tocou-lhe o braço, notando-o bastante frio e teve praticamente certeza de que estava morto. Mas, quando sua mão deixou-lhe a pele, o Ulroniano gemeu baixo, abrindo os olhos vagarosamente, fazendo Duo se sobressaltar e apontar-lhe a arma.

- Me ajuda... – Foi o que Duo conseguiu captar do segundo gemido que o Ulroniano proferiu, franzindo o cenho e o observando minuciosamente.

O Ulroniano estava gravemente ferido e parecia ter perdido bastante sangue, além de aparentar confusão. Duo então suspirou, assentindo calmamente e o olhando nos olhos.

- Vou tentar. – Respondeu de forma firme. Mas o Ulroniano simplesmente encostou a cabeça novamente no banco e voltou a desmaiar, fazendo Duo rolar os olhos. – A gente dá a mão e eles querem o braço.

Pegou o comunicador no cinto e contactou Une, sabendo que a Comandante estava monitorando tudo pela base.

- Milady, temos um problema. – Disse, chamando-a pelo apelido que dera a ela, carinhosamente.

- E que problema é esse que te fez sair do seu caça, Duo? – A mulher respondeu e Duo poderia jurar que ela não estava feliz por suas atitudes.

- O caça Ulroniano foi abatido pelos outros três e o piloto não está nada bem. – Respondeu, suspirando novamente ao olhar para o ser desmaiado. – Preciso de ajuda para levá-lo para a base.

- Qual o status dele? – A Comandante perguntou, soando levemente preocupada. E Duo soube então que a mulher tivera a mesma idéia que ele, sobre o fato de querer pesquisar o Ulroniano.

- Eu diria 'bem ferrado', mas não dá pra saber ao certo... ele parece ter perdido bastante sangue, o cockpit pelo menos está ensopado. E ele está desmaiado e aparentemente atordoado. Deve ter batido a cabeça. – Duo declarou, observando o interior do caça analiticamente.

Houve uma pequena pausa, que o líder julgou ser para que a Comandante pensasse, até que veio sua resposta.

- Vou pedir para que Trowa o ajude. A batalha já esta sob controle. – Ela disse, por fim e Duo quase sorriu diante de sua resposta.

Mas sua suposta animação morreu assim que, ao desligar a conexão, percebeu que outro caça Ulroniano havia pousado na clareira e olhou a sua volta, escondendo-se em um pedaço da asa de modo a ficar praticamente invisível. Notou que uma Ulroniana havia descido do caça e caminhava vagarosamente até o que havia sido abatido. Notou as feições tristes, além da roupa estranha e dos longos cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo alto, além de um cinto que possuíam o que Duo julgou ser dois cristais de quartzo rosa. A Ulroniana estava agora a sua frente, mas não o havia notado, para sua sorte, olhando apenas para o ser inconsciente dentro do caça abatido.

- Desgraçado... – Ela murmurou, franzindo o cenho exageradamente como se para evitar as lágrimas. – Eu gostava de você.

Mas Duo perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu de joelhos, o barulho o denunciando. Recuperou-se rapidamente e empunhou sua arma, apontando-a em direção da Ulroniana, que parecia visivelmente surpresa.

- Você acha que pode me deter com _isso_? – Ela perguntou, olhando para a arma de Duo desdenhosamente. – Você só pode estar brincando!

Dito isso, a Ulroniana tirou um dos cristais de seu cinto, jogando-o em direção à Duo que desviou rapidamente, arrepiando-se ao sentir o deslocamento de ar próximo ao seu pescoço, onde supostamente o cristal o atingiria. Aproveitando-se de sua distração, a Ulroniana criou uma espada psíquica com o outro cristal atingindo, com essa, a mão de Duo e o fazendo largar a arma com um grito surpreso. O líder da tropa humana sentiu a mão estranhamente dormente e encostou-se ao caça, sem saber ao certo o que fazer. E, quando a Ulroniana parecia pronta para golpeá-lo, um tiro a atingiu no ombro, fazendo-a arfar e arregalar os olhos, virando-se na direção do disparo.

- Como ousa, humano inútil? – Ela questionou, olhando-o com visível nojo.

E Duo sorriu ao constatar que quem a impedira havia sido Trowa, vendo a Ulroniana se encaminhar depressa ao próprio caça e partir da clareira.

- Bem na hora. – Duo comentou, sentindo seu coração acelerar quando viu seu subordinado devolver-lhe o sorriso.

- Você está bem? – Trowa perguntou, precipitando-se até ele e o examinando com os olhos.

- É... só aquela coisa estranha da Ulroniana que deixou minha mão dormente, mas já ta tudo normal agora. Não sei o que era aquilo... – O líder respondeu, evitando olhar para Trowa nos olhos por estar constrangido. Não poderia deixar que ele notasse o quanto mexia consigo...

- Hn... e por que você está fora do seu caça? – O soldado voltou a questioná-lo em sua voz contida, erguendo uma sobrancelha em curiosidade.

- Vim verificar como estava o piloto do caça abatido. Temos que levá-lo para a base.

E Duo quase enrubesceu diante da expressão surpresa de Trowa, achando-o ainda mais atraente daquela forma.

- Quê? – Ele perguntou, confuso.

- Pesquisas. Ele pode útil... – Duo explicou, vendo a expressão do subordinado se tornar desconfiada.

- E pode ser perigoso também. Pode atrair os Ulronianos direto para nossa base num ataque para recuperá-lo. – Trowa contestou, sério.

- Eu duvido muito. Ele foi abatido por Ulronianos, lembra? E não podemos deixá-lo morrer aqui...

O líder o percebeu estancar, como se estivesse refletindo, aproveitando-se de sua distração para observá-lo melhor. Trowa era lindo... suas feições eram delicadas, mas ainda assim masculinas e a franja, que cobria um de seus olhos, fazia com que um ar ainda mais misterioso rondasse o calado jovem. Duo sabia que Trowa não era tímido, como alguns gostavam de acreditar, apenas silencioso, o que o deixava ainda mais curioso para desvendar aquela personalidade tão exótica.

- Não sei, Duo... ainda não acho seguro. – O soldado opinou, franzindo suavemente a sobrancelha. – Mas vamos levá-lo logo antes que algo mais aconteça.

Duo assentiu, inclinando-se até o cockpit do caça abatido e, com a ajuda de Trowa, tirou o Ulroniano do caça delicadamente. Percebeu que este estava recobrando os sentidos e o segurou com mais firmeza, notando que seu subordinado fizera o mesmo.

Heero, ao notar-se sendo amparado por dois humanos, se assustou e travou, tentando inutilmente se soltar, enquanto buscava com os olhos algo que pudesse servir-lhe de arma.

- Me soltem! – Bradou, percebendo que o humano com a franja estranha fizera exatamente isso, mas o de cabelos longos continuava segurando-o firmemente pelo braço.

- Você não consegue nem ficar em pé, Ulroniano. Aceite a ajuda que pediu. Além do mais, nesse estado, você não pode fazer nada. – O humano de cabelos longos disse, calmamente, fazendo-o suspirar resignado. Percebeu-o olhar para o outro humano numa ordem clara para que voltasse a ampará-lo e notou o respeito que aquele estranho ser emanava.

Deixou-se então ser levado para a base humana sem protestar, sabendo que não poderia fazê-lo nem se quisesse.


	2. Capitulo 1

**No World For Tomorrow - Capitulo 1. **

**_-_**

**_O enredo é da Blanxe, mas a fic é MINHA, ouviu dona Blanxe? Miiinha e só miiiiinhaaa! -abraça fic- nada de advogados incompetentes nem nada do tipo! XD E agradecimentos pra vc tb por ter me ajudo com a MINHA fic, ok? XD_**

_Beta: Cristal Samejima_

* * *

_'Believe me, Hell has no room for your crime.'_

* * *

Seus olhos vasculharam o local, discretamente admirado. Não imaginava que os humanos eram capazes de produzir tanta tecnologia sem que eles, os Ulronianos, ficassem sabendo. Para ele, tanto quanto para os outros de seu povo, os humanos apenas sobreviviam precariamente e era exatamente por esse motivo que não os haviam atacado novamente. Se os outros soubessem... mas bem, nunca saberiam, afinal havia sido considerado um traidor por seu próprio povo e estava sendo acolhido pelos humanos de forma muito diferente do que imaginava que seria.

- Como se chama?- Perguntou o humano de cabelos longos.

- Hn. – Resmungou em resposta, não disposto a dar seu nome sem saber o que seria feito de si.

- Um nome interessante até para um Ulroniano, 'Hn'. – O humano ironizou, recebendo um rolar de olhos de Heero em troca.

Caminharam em silêncio até uma sala que Heero julgou ser a principal. A sala era simplesmente imensa, rodeada de computadores e radares cuidadosamente monitorados. Realmente impressionante...

- Milady, aqui está nosso Ulroniano. – Ele declarou, fazendo uma reverência à mulher que o recebeu. Ela deveria então ser algum tipo de soberana... mas a mulher riu e aplicou um tapa fraco no braço do humano, que lhe sorriu ironicamente. E Heero entendeu então que aquilo tudo havia sido apenas uma brincadeira.

- Como é o nome dele, Duo? – Ela perguntou, olhando para o Ulroniano curiosamente.

- Ele disse que se chama 'Hn'. – O tal Duo disse, fazendo com que Heero voltasse a rolar os olhos diante de sua insistência.

Mas então um dos humanos que monitorava o radar se levantou, caminhando até eles com visível ódio em suas feições.

- O que significa isso?! – Ele perguntou, num tom arrogante que fez com que Heero franzisse o cenho. – O que essa coisa está fazendo aqui? Maxwell, eu sempre achei que você era um idiota, mas trazer esse... ser para nossa base é inaceitável, ultrapassando os níveis de estupidez que podem ser tolerados!

O Ulroniano ergueu as sobrancelhas diante dos insultos lançados por aquele humano, olhando para o tal Duo como se soubesse que apenas a presença da tal lady na sala o impedisse de agredir o homem que o havia ofendido.

- Eu vou falar uma vez só, Wufei, e é bom você prestar atenção: O líder dessa tropa sou eu e as responsabilidades das decisões são minhas. Se você é cego demais para perceber que se um Ulroniano atacado pelos próprios Ulronianos quiser sobreviver terá de se aliar aos humanos, isso é problema seu. Esse Ulroniano pode ser a resposta para muitas de nossas perguntas. – Duo sibilou e Heero se viu respeitando-o. O homem era um líder e, por mais que seu subordinado o insultasse, ele parecia contornar a situação e jogar em sua cara que era seu superior.

- Ele pode ser um espião! E pode atrair um ataque à base, seu idiota! – Wufei esbravejou.

- Não sabia que Ulronianos tentavam matar os próprios espiões... e quanto ao ataque, ele vai acontecer de uma forma ou outra, não importa quando. – O líder respondeu, fazendo com que Heero assentisse imperceptivelmente; com certeza o ataque aconteceria e seria logo.

- Além do mais, – A mulher que havia sido chamada de 'Milady' por Duo se intrometeu. – eu lhe pedi para que trouxesse o Ulroniano. Ele precisa de cuidados. Duo, Trowa... levem-no para a enfermaria. Catherine cuidará dele.

Os dois jovens assentiram, respeitosamente, deixando o aposento com o grito irado de Wufei reverberando em seus ouvidos.

- Todos ficaram loucos nessa base?!

-

Duo e Trowa escoraram o Ulroniano até a enfermaria, sendo o aperto do líder na cintura de Heero forte o suficiente para machucá-lo. Não queria admitir a dor, mas sabia que no estado de nervos que o humano se encontrava, ele poderia facilmente carregá-lo nos costas.

A enfermaria era um lugar tipicamente branco, porém completamente deserto, não fosse a jovem também de branco no canto do aposento. Seus olhos azuis viraram-se na direção dos três homens que adentravam o lugar e Heero notou que ela observava o humano chamado Trowa de forma mais minuciosa, sorrindo largamente para ele assim que se aproximaram. Mas foi quando os olhos dela pousaram em si que uma mescla de surpresa, desprezo e temor, passou por seu semblante. O Ulroniano sabia que não havia meios de se camuflar aos olhos humanos; sua altura e porte tão maior que o deles, além de sua pele extremamente clara e brilhante e seus olhos não deixavam dúvidas quanto a sua ascendência. Mas Heero realmente não se importava com isso.

- O que isso está fazendo aqui?! – Ela perguntou, indignada.

- Ele precisa de cuidados... – Duo argumentou, vendo Catherine começar a aparentar irritação. – Sua mãe pediu para que o trouxéssemos.

- Por mim, ele pode morrer! Se quiser cuidar dele, cuide você, Duo! E não espere que eu vá ficar no mesmo aposento que esse Ulroniano! – Ela disse, saindo da enfermaria com passos largos.

- É o que dizem... quer um trabalho bem feito? Faça você mesmo. – Duo resmungou, suspirando. – Trowa, você poderia buscar o Quatre? Acho que mais um par de mãos será necessário.

O jovem concordou, caminhando para a saída do lugar, com os olhos de Duo a acompanhá-lo. Heero franziu o cenho; o humano olhava para o tal Trowa quase da mesma forma que a mulher o olhada. 'Adoração...', pensou, identificando o sentimento expressado por ambos. Era também a mesma forma com que Relena olhava para si... Olhara, na verdade, já que a última coisa que pôde vislumbrar em seus olhos havia sido o ódio.

E aquilo doía, por mais que não gostasse de admitir. Relena havia sido sua noiva, a mulher que governaria ao seu lado quando subisse ao trono. Mas agora ela era apenas uma inimiga... alguém que desconfiara de si e tentara o matar.

- Hey, 'Hn'... está tudo bem? – O humano chamado Duo despertou-o de seus devaneios, fazendo-o olhar em seus olhos.

- Hn. – Voltou a resmungar, sem disposição e sentindo-se fraco demais para conversar com Duo.

- Você é mudo, por acaso? – O humano perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Não. – Heero lhe respondeu sem saber ao certo o porquê.

- Ótimo. Então me responda quando eu falar com você. – E o humano se aproximou após embeber uma gaze em álcool e limpar o corte em sua testa cuidadosamente. – Acho que isso vai precisar de pontos... você pode tomar pontos?

O líder havia notado que, apesar da aparência semelhante à humana, a pele de Heero era extremamente fina e suave, mas também parecia ser bastante resistente; afinal o corte em sua testa era relativamente pequeno para o tamanho do hematoma que se formava em volta. A pele dele era como... escamas minúsculas e delicadas, porém ainda assim firmes.

- Pontos? – O Ulroniano o questionou, confuso.

- É... suturar o machucado para fechá-lo... porque isso aqui ta meio profundo, pra ajudar na cicatrização. – Duo tentou explicar, rezando para que fosse entendido.

- Não precisa. Vai fechar sozinho daqui a uns dias. Só não pode abafar. – Heero disse, vendo o humano assentir e continuar a limpar o ferimento.

Trowa voltou, um tempo depois, com um rapaz loiro de aparência angelical, que Heero deduziu ser Quatre. Este, assim como Duo, o questionou sobre os tais pontos e ajudou o líder a retirar sua roupa extremamente justa. Não protestou por ficar apenas com a roupa de baixo diante dos humanos, afinal além de se sentir extremamente fraco, sabia que aquilo era necessário. Perguntava-se se os jovens haviam tido alguma formação enfermeira, o que parecia ser verdade, dada a objetiva eficiência com que cuidavam de si.

Quatre apalpou suas costelas, perguntando se sentia dor e identificando duas quebradas. Duo aproximou uma lanterna de seu olho esquerdo, franzindo o cenho gravemente.

- Ok, 'Hn'... como eu vejo se você tem uma concussão? – Ele o perguntou, aparentando confusão.

A lanterna fazia com que a pupila extremamente dilatada de Heero se tornasse uma fina linha vertical, exibindo o tom escuro de azul de seus olhos.

E Heero deu um suspiro alto, exausto, querendo que aquilo acabasse logo e pudesse finalmente descansar.

- Veja se as duas pupilas se contraem da mesma forma, mas eu duvido que o façam. Estou meio tonto. – Murmurou, vendo a luz se aproximar de seu outro olho e percebendo Duo arquear as sobrancelhas, expressando curiosidade.

- É... a esquerda contraiu bem mais que essa. Quatre, traga a Sally nem que tenha de lhe oferecer suborno. – Duo pediu, pegando um cobertor no armário e cobrindo o corpo seminu de Heero.

- Vocês tiveram algum treinamento médico? – O Ulroniano questionou, curioso.

- Mais ou menos. Faz parte do treinamento militar aqui na base saber o básico de enfermagem. – Duo o explicou, sentando-se num banco a sua frente, enquanto Trowa o observava, ainda se mantendo em pé. – Mas me diz, 'Hn', qual é o seu nome de verdade?

Heero ponderou por alguns segundos se deveria mesmo confiar naqueles humanos, mas sabia não ter alternativa.

- Heero. – Disse, num tom cansado.

Percebeu os dois humanos arregalarem os olhos, surpresos, e ergueu as sobrancelhas, esperando a torrente de perguntas.

- Heero? Heero Yui? – Trowa perguntou e Heero assentiu, não querendo responder mais nada.

E, para sua sorte, Quatre voltou com a tal Sally, que não aparentava nada além de curiosidade.

- Você veio mesmo, doutora! O que o Quatre te ofereceu em troca? – Duo gracejou, vendo a mulher lhe sorrir.

- Suborno eihn? Não precisa se preocupar, pode manter seu dinheiro. Eu vim por mim. – Ela explicou, olhando para Heero analiticamente. – Não faz parte da ética médica recusar assistência a qualquer ser humano ou quase isso.

Duo concordou, agradecendo fracamente enquanto passava as informações para a médica.

- Duas costelas quebradas, um corte profundo na cabeça e concussão moderada.

- Hn... e a perda de sangue? – Sally perguntou, verificando novamente as pupilas de Heero.

- Moderada também. – O líder respondeu, olhando para Heero e ainda expressando imensa surpresa.

- Moderada quanto? – A mulher voltou a perguntar, enquanto examinava-lhe o corte na testa. – Isso vai precisar de pontos.

- O suficiente para deixá-lo zonzo, mas não para matar. E nada de pontos... ele disse que não precisa. – Duo explicou, vendo o olhar agradecido do Ulroniano.

- Eu vou me recuperar da perda de sangue em alguns dias. Meu organismo acelera a produção sanguínea quando há perda. – Heero disse, num murmúrio.

- Impressionante... – Sally observou. – Mas quero você em observação por um tempo. Como é seu nome?

- Heero. – O Ulroniano respondeu, percebendo nela a mesma reação que os olhos dois tiveram, assim como Quatre.

- Alguém chame a Une. – Duo pediu. – Sinto muito, Heero... mas perguntas são necessárias.

- Ele precisa descansar. As perguntas podem esperar. – Sally demandou, séria. – Ele não está em condições de respondê-las. Duo, posso contar com você para fazer a vigília?

O líder assentiu, contrariado por não poder satisfazer sua curiosidade.

- Ótimo. Qualquer coisa, me chame. – A médica declarou, se encaminhando para a saída do aposento. – E nada de perguntas!

- Vocês dois estão liberados. – Duo disse para Quatre e Trowa. – Só me tragam algo para comer... – Pediu, vendo o loiro sorrir para ele e concordar.

- Posso dormir? – Heero perguntou, ironicamente.

- Você ouviu a doutora. Descanse!

Respirando fundo, Heero se enroscou no cobertor e fechou os olhos, deixando que a exaustão o tomasse e fizesse com que caisse no sono.

-

Treize olhou para a filha, que parecia prestes a chorar e levou uma das mãos ao seu ombro.

- Sabe, filha... foi realmente uma falha você deixar Heero escapar. – Declarou, sério.

- Mas ele teve ajuda dos humanos! – Ela declarou, com a voz embargada. – Talvez ele já tivesse uma aliança com aqueles seres, o traidor...

Treize sorriu internamente; realmente, a ajuda dos humanos havia ajudado e muito em sua acusação contra Heero. Só não conseguia imaginar qual era o real motivo para que os humanos o socorressem, por mais que tentasse.

- Talvez sim. Quem diria... e eu criei esse menino. – Disse, aparentando decepção.

- Onde está meu irmão?- Relena perguntou ao pai, receosa.

- Na enfermaria. Você realmente devia tê-lo matado, não devia ter deixado Heero escapar. – Treize disse novamente, vendo a jovem abaixar a cabeça e suspirar. – Afinal, ele tentou me matar.

- Desculpa, pai... – Ela pediu, mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Da próxima vez, não falhe.

O imperador então saiu do aposento, deixando para trás a filha, que havia sucumbido às lágrimas e as deixava escorrer por seu belo rosto.

- Eu vou matar você, Heero Yui. Eu vou matar você... – Ela murmurou para si mesma, tomada de ódio.

Dessa vez, Relena não permitiria que nenhum humano inútil a impedisse de cumprir seu objetivo novamente. Dessa vez, ela não pretendia falhar; acabaria com Heero sem qualquer remorso, afinal ele os havia traído e se aliado aos humanos após ter tentado matar seu pai. E aquilo era inaceitável.

-

Abriu os olhos, deparando-se com um adormecido Duo. A cabeça do humano pendia para um lado da cadeira, enquanto ele ressonava silenciosamente. Moveu-se na maca, fazendo barulho propositalmente para despertá-lo e viu os olhos do humano se abrirem, nublados pelo sono, enquanto tentavam se focar em si.

- Já acordou, 'Ro? – Perguntou Duo, com a voz embargada por estar sonolento.

- Hn. Já é noite? – Heero questionou, ignorando sua pergunta óbvia.

- Quase isso. Fome? – O líder se ergueu na cadeira, espreguiçando-se e bocejando.

- Bastante.

Duo se levantou da cadeira e pegou o comunicador, no intuito de contatar a médica.

- Sally, seu paciente precisa comer. O que eu posso pedir para ele? – Questionou-a, observando o Ulroniano despreocupadamente.

- Coisas leves, Duo. Alguma sopa... pergunte a ele primeiro. – Sally respondeu, quase se sentindo grata pela preocupação de Duo com o Ulroniano. Sabia que mais ninguém se candidataria a cuidar de Heero e o que ele mais precisava no momento era de cuidados.

- Pode deixar.

Desligando o comunicador, o jovem caminhou novamente até a cama de Heero e o olhou nos olhos, achando aquelas pupilas dilatadas extremamente interessantes.

- O que você come? Sopa? – Perguntou, vendo-o tentar se sentar.

- Qualquer coisa. Minha dieta é parecida com a de vocês. – O Ulroniano disse, vendo Duo assentir e voltar a ligar o comunicador.

Heero ouviu-o pedir uma sopa de frango para dois e sentiu-se grato por não ter de comer sozinho. Não estava acostumado a fazer suas refeições sem companhia e sabia que acharia constrangedor comer enquanto Duo o assistia.

- Mas então, Heero... se você é mesmo o Heero... o que diabos aconteceu? – O humano lhe perguntou, estendendo-lhe um copo de água que havia pegado no filtro ao lado da cama.

Heero o aceitou de bom grado, fuzilando Duo com os olhos por duvidar de sua identidade.

- Treize. Ele matou meus pais e estava planejando fazer o mesmo comigo. – Respondeu, vendo os já grandes olhos de Duo se arregalarem ainda mais.

- Quê?! Como assim?! – O humano perguntou, incrédulo.

E Heero estacou por um tempo, ponderando em como contar a Duo sobre o que acontecera.

- Quando meus pais morreram, Treize tomou o trono imediatamente por ser o melhor amigo deles e se nomeou meu tutor. Ele prometeu a mão de sua filha Relena a mim... aquela que tentou me matar no pântano. – Percebeu Duo sorrir debochadamente, resmungando algo como 'que noiva...', que Heero resolveu ignorar. – Mas ele nunca planejou realmente me colocar no trono. Eu o flagrei conspirando contra minha vida com um soldado qualquer e quando ele me descobriu, admitiu seus planos e seus antigos atos.

Heero suspirou alto, lembrando-se daquela cena com tanto ódio que era quase palpável. Lembrava-se do choque que tomara-lhe o corpo ao ouvi-lo tentar coagir o soldado a cometer seu assassinato, fazendo com que seu desejo de vingança voltasse com força total.

- Você se considera um soldado fiel, James? – Ouviu Treize perguntar, enquanto havia seguido o soldado por ter ficado intrigado por um soldado de tão baixo escalão ser chamado na sala do imperador.

- Sim, senhor. – O soldado respondeu, de forma hesitante.

- Ótimo. Você cumpriria uma ordem minha cegamente, James? – A voz de Treize voltou a se fazer presente, num tom divertido.

- S-sim, senhor.

- Então mate Heero Yui. – O imperador ordenou e Heero entrou em choque, percebendo que James também o fizera.

- Se-senhor?! – O soldado questionou, visivelmente confuso.

- Você disse que cumpriria qualquer ordem minha e eu quero que você mate Heero.

E foi como se aquilo o tirasse de seu torpor, fazendo com que Heero deixasse seu esconderijo e encarasse Treize num misto de ódio e mágoa.

- Por quê? – Heero questionou, vendo-o rir sonoramente.

- Heero, Heero... você realmente achou que eu ia cuidar do trono para entregá-lo a você? Depois do trabalho que eu tive para eliminar seus pais e convencer o povo de que eu seria seu tutor, tendo até que oferecer a mão de minha filha para você? Faça-me o favor! – O imperador disse, olhando-o nos olhos ironicamente. – Vamos, James... acabe logo com isso.

Mas, sem que desse tempo para que o soldado fizesse qualquer coisa, Heero atacou Treize furiosamente com as bolas de energia formadas por suas mãos. O imperador desviou, rindo, enquanto atirava Heero de contra uma pilastra.

Sem que esperasse e ainda atordoado, Heero viu James pular sobre Treize, imobilizando-o momentaneamente, enquanto olhava para ele num apelo.

- Fuja, Heero! – O soldado pediu, enquanto ainda tentava segurar o imperador.

Recuperando-se rapidamente, o jovem se levantou e correu, mas não a tempo de perder quando Treize atirou James contra a parede com tanta força que Heero pôde ouvir seus ossos se partindo. Correu o máximo que seu corpo permitiu, tentando manter-se longe do alcance da telecinese do imperador enquanto este gritava, declarando-o traidor e ordenando para que fosse impedido de fugir.

E Heero achou que nunca fosse esquecer dos olhos de Zechs, seu melhor amigo e o filho mais velho de Treize, quando este tentara deter-lhe, como se realmente fosse um traidor e tivesse tentado assassinar seu pai. Ou muito menos os de Relena, quando ela tentara matá-lo sem qualquer hesitação ou questionamento.

- Er... Heero? Você está bem? – Duo o chamou, trazendo-o de volta para a realidade num susto.

- Uhum. – Resmungou afirmativamente, percebendo que o humano ainda o olhava com curiosidade. Não queria realmente contar os detalhes, mas talvez se o fizesse, aquela pressão em seu peito e a sensação de traição diminuíssem um pouco. – Treize me declarou traidor, convencendo a todos de que eu havia tentado matá-lo, inclusive Zechs, seu filho e meu melhor amigo.

- Ou seja, o desgraçado acabou com a sua reputação e você não pode voltar a viver entre os Ulronianos sem ser assassinado, certo? – Duo concluiu, olhando-o nos olhos e o vendo assentir. – E o que você pretende fazer sobre isso?

- Eu... não sei, mas vou me vingar. De alguma forma, eu vou me vingar. – O Ulroniano declarou, firmemente.

Duo pensou por um momento, ponderando as vantagens e desvantagens do que estava em sua mente. Teria de consultar o conselho antes, mas achava realmente que seria algo bom para sua tropa. Mas antes que pudesse expor seus pensamentos, a voz de Heero o interrompeu.

- Eu lembro que... quando meu pai governava, nós vivíamos pacificamente com vocês. E depois que ele morreu, eu realmente acreditei que foram vocês, humanos, que os haviam matado... afinal, Treize planejou tudo muito bem, colocando aqueles corpos humanos ao lado dos de meus pais. Será que eu fui muito idiota por ter acreditado sem sequer questionar? – O Ulroniano se perguntou, com o olhar distante.

- Talvez não... – Respondeu Duo, num murmúrio, apesar de saber que a pergunta não havia sido dirigida a si, mas ainda surpreso pela confissão de Heero. – Eu não sei se eu questionaria muito se estivesse no seu lugar.

- Treize dizia que devíamos eliminar os humanos e tomar a Terra como vingança. Não eram os ideais do meu pai. – A voz de Heero aparentava estar ainda mais distante que seu olhar e Duo se perguntou se a batida na cabeça o havia afetado tanto assim.

- E qual ideal você pretendia seguir? – Questionou-o, curioso.

- Não sei...

O humano suspirou, percebendo o tamanho da magoa de Heero. Magoa por ter permitido que Treize destruísse os ideais de seu pai sem sequer questionar o que estava sendo feito, por confiar a própria vida àquele homem de forma tão cega. E ao ver a dor naqueles olhos estranhos, tão diferentes dos seus, porém ainda assim de alguma forma expressivos, Duo não teve dúvidas de que ele era Heero Yui.

- Os meus pais foram mortos pelos Ulronianos no ataque... e foi isso o que me motivou a ser o que sou hoje; o desejo de vingança. Acho que temos algo em comum. – Duo disse, resolvendo partilhar algo sobre si mesmo após a confissão de Heero.

Heero assentiu, respirando fundo, enquanto se perguntava como se vingaria de Treize. O então Imperador havia conseguido destruir muito mais do que apenas a confiança que depositara nele... ele havia traído todo o seu povo, usurpado seu lugar de direito e ainda feito com que os Ulronianos acreditassem que os humanos eram os traidores. Sabia que, se saísse da base em que estava, seria assassinado sem remorsos por seu próprio povo e tinha em mente que deveria alertá-los sobre quem Treize realmente era.

Mas foi arrancado de seus devaneios quando, subitamente, a porta da enfermaria se abriu, revelando a presença da mulher chamada Une e de mais alguns humanos que Heero não soube identificar. Ela parecia extremamente preocupada e, ao mesmo tempo, curiosa, e o Ulroniano se perguntou o que havia acontecido para levá-la até ali.

- Então... você é Heero Yui? – Une perguntou, admirava.

- Milady, Sally deu ordens restritas para que Heero descansasse... proibiu qualquer tipo de questionamento. – Duo a interrompeu, soando preocupado com a visita de Une.

- Oh, eu entendo. Eu não vim aqui para questioná-lo, Duo... apenas para comunicar a vocês dois que Treize deu uma declaração publica aos Ulronianos. – Une respondeu, franzindo o cenho vigorosamente.

Heero já tinha uma idéia do que o atual Imperador havia dito, mas mesmo assim quis confirmar seus pensamentos. Sabia que não mais poderia andar de cabeça erguida entre seu povo e teria de arrumar um jeito para se vingar de Treize de forma eficaz e completa, que faria os Ulronianos acreditarem em si e não nele. Só ainda não sabia como...

- E o que ele disse? – Perguntou, sério.

- Que você tentou matá-lo e o declarou traidor. Disse que você tem ligações conosco, os humanos, e que foi acolhido pelo nosso povo após sua traição. E, ao que parece, o povo acreditou. Treize ofereceu uma recompensa pela sua cabeça... e uma recompensa alta, Heero. – A mulher explicou, soando pesarosa. – Quando você estiver melhor, você pode nos contar o que aconteceu.

E o Ulroniano lançou um olhar para Duo, como se desse permissão para contar aos humanos a sua história, e ele pareceu entender, pois assentiu e olhou para Une, suspirando pesadamente.

- Heero me contou o que aconteceu. Parece que Treize matou os pais dele, nos culpando por isso, e queria matá-lo também... e quando Heero tentou impedi-lo, Treize o declarou traidor. – Duo disso, resumindo o que havia escutado e evitando detalhes pessoais, algo que Heero agradeceu imensamente. Pelo visto, poderia mesmo confiar naquele humano...

A expressão da cientista se tornou sombria e Heero descobriu o motivo da mulher ser tão respeitada naquela base; ela não parecia alguém que se podia enganar ou brincar e o olhar que viu em seus olhos, fez com que a respeitasse quase que imediatamente. Une emanava poder e inteligência e o Ulroniano sabia que somente um idiota seria capaz de desobedecer-lhe as ordens.

- Ele vai pagar... – Ela murmurou, cerrando os punhos, mas voltando os olhos para o enfermo em seguida. – Heero, quando você estiver melhor, quero conversar com você. Mas já aviso de antemão que não será nada seguro para você deixar esta base. Sua vida corre perigo.

Dito isso, Une se virou e saiu do aposento em passos rápidos. Estava irritada e irada com o que descobrira sobre Treize; então, era por causa daquele desgraçado que seu povo havia sido praticamente destruído e agora tinha que viver no subterrâneo? Teve ganas de matá-lo imediatamente, mas sabia não poder fazê-lo e o fato de Heero ter aparecido naquele momento só lhe trazia vantagens. Com o Ulroniano de aliado, poderiam conhecer mais sobre as táticas e segredos daquele povo, se tornando mais fácil de derrotá-los. Além do mais, restituindo o poder de Heero como Imperador, garantiria o fato dos humanos poderem conviver com os Ulronianos em paz. Ou pelo menos, tentar...

Precisava de Heero como aliado real, não apenas por necessidade, mas para que ambos os lados tivessem o que desejavam. Tinha que fazer o Ulroniano confiar em seu povo, assim como este deveria confiar nele. Para isso, ela manteria Heero como convidado tempo o suficiente para que ele pudesse conhecer os humanos e aprender a respeitá-los e também para que os próprios humanos se acostumassem com sua presença. Precisava de tempo e só esperava que isso lhe pudesse ser concedido, afinal ganhar a confiança de Heero não seria algo fácil e se houvesse um ataque Ulroniano antes disso, seus planos poderiam ser totalmente arruinados.


End file.
